Did You Forget?
by lynnnr5
Summary: "Ally is my inspiration; she keeps me going. Without her, I wouldn't be who I am today."/


"Ally!" Trish called, running down the hallway to Ally. "Happy birthday!" Trish handed her a cheetah print present bag, stuffed with hot pink tissue paper.

Ally ripped the tissue from the bag, tearing away to find her present. Ally pulled out a ruby red purse that she had wanted for weeks. She'd already begged her parents millions of times, and never had it worked. And now, she finally had it.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much, Trish!" Ally squealed, gently putting the beautiful bag at the top of her locker, making sure there was nothing that could scratch it.

Ally wrapped her arms around her short, Lationo friend, making sure to thank her as much as she could for the amazing friend.

"Has Austin gotten you anything yet?" Trish asked. Everyone, especially Trish, knew how close the two were. Austin and Ally had met when they were four, and had been best friends ever since.

"Not yet." It was a simple reply, but Trish knew Ally was somewhat upset.

The bell rang, giving them five minutes to get to first hour.

"Bye, Trish."

"Bye, Ally. Have an amazing day!"

* * *

"Austin! Get ready, he's almost here!" Dez demanded, helping clean up the living room. Austin Moon; famous singer, who had started out as an internet singer.

The doorbell rang, and in came Mr. Jason Parkers, popular interviewer.

"Hello, Mr. Parkers. I'm Dez, come on in," Dez greeted, trying his best to cover his naturally weird persona. He followed him to the living room, where Austin awaited.

"Hello Austin," Jason greeted, sitting across from Austin on the soft, leather couch. Dez had set down a tray of cookies and coffee for the two to enjoy. But mainly Mr. Parkers.

"So Austin, what was your first hit? I'm sure my readers would like to know." He chuckled, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Double Take. I accidently stole it from someone. But don't worry, she's my songwriter, and best friend."

"Well, Austin. I'd love to hear about this girl."

"Sure! That's easy. Her names Ally Marie Dawson. She's my best friend, and has been since we were four years old. Not only is she my best friend, she's my songwriter, too. Ally is my inspiration; she keeps me going. Without her, I wouldn't be who I am today." Austin grinned, taking in what he'd said about her. It was true, without her, he wouldn't be the Austin Moon everyone knows and loves.

"That's sweet. I'd love to meet her one day."

* * *

"Come on, Trish." Ally pulled her friend towards the front door of Austin's house. Trish could see the sadness on Ally's face. In her eyes. Her big, brown eyes had a layer of water on them, and were darker than usual.

Austin hand't acknowleged Ally's birthday at all today. Sure, they'd talked, but he didn't say 'Happy Birthday' or given her a present. A hug would have been enough of a present from her best friend.

"Ally?" Ally looked up, but it wasn't Austin. It was Mimi. "What are you doing here? What did he do this time, hon?"

"I-I think he forget my birthday. He's never done that before." Mimi wrapped her arms around Ally, trying to keep her as happy as she could be on her birthday. She knew how close the two were, and that it was normal for Ally to feel that way.

Ally began to let tears flow from her eyes. It was the only way to express her sadness.

"Shh... It'll be okay," Mimi said, calming her. Trish was patting Ally's back, trying to get her to calm down a bit. But nothing worked.

"Ally?" She turned around, faced with Austin, the boy she dreaded to see right now. He was happy up until he saw her face. Now he felt... nothing.

"Austin. I never though you'd forget," Ally whispered, pulling her sweater towards herself.

"Forget what?"

"My birthday, Austin. You forgot my birthday."

* * *

Austin banged on her door, his hand almost getting bruised from the hard banging. "Ally, please," he begged, feeling more tears fall from his eyes, "please."

The door slightly opened, her head peeking out.

"Come in," she mustered, pulling his arm into her house. He looked at her face. It was stained with tears, some fresh and some from earlier. He couldn't forgive himself for what he did to her. They _never_ forgot each others birthdays.

"Ally, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to forget your birthday. I was stressed about the interview. You know, knowing you weren't there. Ally, you kee-"

"I keep you going. Without me, you wouldn't be who you were now."

I looked up at her, perplexed. A smile took over the sadness on her face. She'd read the interview.

"It's true, Als. Without you, I would be nothing. You're the most important person to me, and without you I feel scared, nervous, not ready for anything. You're the only person that has mattered this much to me. I got you something."

Austin pulled a small box from his pocket, and held it out for her.

"What't this?" she asked, taking the box from his hand.

"Open it."

Ally lifted the box, seeing a gold bracelet. It had Austin and Ally's names engraved onto it. It was the most perfect thing Ally had ever seen.

"Austin," she whispered, snapping the bracelet into place, "this is beautiful."

"For you, Ally." Austin brought his arms around her small waist, as she brought her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart from one another.

"Ally," he whispered, looking into her deep, brown eyes. "You're so beautiful."

His lips slowly met hers, and they both closed their eyes, taking in the amazing feeling of their lips upon the others.

It was perfect. Everything they'd imagine it'd be.

"Ally... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Austin."

"Oh, and Ally? Happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N- Aw, I got bored and decided to write this cute one-shot. Hope you like it(:**


End file.
